El Vacío de la Lluvia
by Pocoya
Summary: Han pasado por tanto juntos... ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¡¿Por qué! El dolor reconcome los pensamientos de Arthur mientras yace en el barro bajo el manto de la lluvia. Período 1773-1783


**A/N: ¡Holaaaa! ^^ Tengo buenas noticias: NO estoy muerta. ¡YAY! n.n**

**Russia: *sonrisa inocente* Si lo estuvieras serías uno con Russia**

**. . .Errrm, no sé si eso es bueno o malo o-o De todas formas aquí les dejo un One-Shot de nuestro querido Arthur ^^ Contiene un poco de angst pero creo que les puede gustar =) Es la primera vez que escribo uno de estos y la primera que escribo algo de Hetalia. Espero que les guste.**

**Pocoya no es la propietaria de Axis Powers Hetalia. Si así fuera, Arthur llevaría siempre su traje de camarero e iría borracho a todas partes.**

* * *

**El Vacío de la Lluvia...**

Dolor. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban cerrados, en un vano intento de disipar el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. El frío de la lluvia le adormecía sus músculos hasta entumecerlos. Estaba ahí tirado en el barro que manchaba la pureza de su uniforme militar de color carmesí y blanco. Su mosquete se encontraba tirado a unos escasos metros de él, si estirase el brazo lo suficiente podría alcanzarla y volver al ataque. Pero... ¿era eso realmente lo que quería?

Intentó mover el brazo. Apenas torció la muñeca cuando una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes, dejando escapar un sonido que parecía a un gemido. Su cuerpo estaba magullado con las heridas de la batalla, pero esto no quedaría así... Era Gran Bretaña, LA Gran Bretaña. ¡No podía rendirse al mínimo intento de rebeldía por parte de una de sus colonias! Ahora era tan grande... por eso el dolor era tan insoportable.

Se sentía roto por dentro y por fuera. Su traición le estaba causando tanto mal... Cuando le vió solo en aquel campo, era tan pequeño... tan indefenso... Tuvo piedad de él y lo crió como si fuera su hermano de sangre. Le dió de todo: Una buena educación para que le respetasen al crecer, le enseñó a vestirse correctamente, le regaló sus primeros juguetes...

Heh... Sonrió levemente al recuerdo de su cara cuando le regaló aquellos soldados de madera. Estaba tan ilusionado... Sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban y tenía la boca abierta mientras cogía el paquete.

_'¿Esto es para mí?' había preguntado levantando la mirada al mayor de los dos. Él asintió sonriendo._

_'¡Claro! Los hice para ti. ¿A qué esperas para abrirlo? Es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente' El niño asintió, y emocionado, abrió el paquete. Al ver el contenido una sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro, era infantil y absolutamente encantadora._

_'¡Muchísimas gracias Arthur!' Recordaba perfectamente cómo dejó que se escaparan unas carcajadas._

_'De nada. A partir de ahora ten cuidado cuando vayas a utilizar un martillo' comentó enseñándole el brazo vendado. _

_'¡Whoah! ¡Son increíbles!' había exclamado el joven con dos de los soldaditos en la mano '¡Son todos diferentes! ¡Incluso las caras!' Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro la nación mayor y se arrodilló junto al niño, poniéndose a su nivel. _

_'Eso es porque son especiales'_

Una punzada de dolor le devolvió al presente. Frunció el entrecejo a los recuerdos. Le había arropado por las noches y se quedaba con él en las noches que creía que había monstruos debajo de su cama, le había confortado cuando se tropezaba y empezaba a llorar, había curado sus heridas... ¡Incluso se había comido todo lo que le había cocinado! Maldita sea, ¡le había criado! ¡¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?!

Sintió una oleada de coraje, de fuerza. Con esfuerzo, estiró la mano en dirección a su arma, apretando los dientes con gran fuerza al notar cómo el dolor iba recorriendo sus extremidades, y rozó la correa del mosquete con los dedos y la agarró. Con el brazo izquierdo como apoyo se levantó lentamente, y al incorporarse le vió. Estaba de espaldas a él, caminando hacia su ejército, con el pensamiento de haber ganado la batalla de su independencia.

Agarró el mosquete fuertemente con ambas manos. Sus brazos temblaban del odio y la ira que corría por sus venas, aumentando aquel daño físico y emocional que ahora sufría. Furiosos ojos esmeralda se clavaron en su espalda. No iba a dejarle que se fuera con la suya.

-¡AMÉRICA!- su grito resonó en todo el campo de batalla, haciendo que todos le miraran, incluido él -¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO!-

Con ese último grito de guerra cargó contra la otra nación. Por mucho que le doliese cada paso que daba, por mucho que sus músculos le pidieran a gritos que se detuviese, no podía. Después de todo...

Iba a luchar por lo que era suyo.


End file.
